The aims of this study are to assess the utility and safety of steroid withdrawal in patients who have received hepatic transplantation. In particular, we will determine whether steroid withdrawal benefits problems experienced in the post-transplant period, such as insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus, persistent hepatitis C infection, osteoporosis, hypertension, hyperlipidemia, obesity. We hypothesize that steroid withdrawal will be beneficial in these specific areas: Glucose tolerance should improve, the magnitude of HCV viremia should be reduced, abnormalities of blood lipids should normalize and the degree of obesity should be improved. We propose that these benefits can be attained with an acceptably low rate of rejection.